Bringing Back Lew
by SJBraddock3
Summary: Time Machine. Lew. What happened? Read & Review:)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Author's Notes: This story picks up exactly where Keep The Peace:Part 2 leaves of. Right there at the conference table. I hope you like my idea, and if you do please leave a review so I know. Thank you.

"Team 1," Ed says softly, mostly to himself, as he looks around at each and every member of his team and family. These people, along with Soph, Izzie and Clark, keep him alive. Especially after what happened a year ago; the bombings that killed Donna and almost took his son. How he wishes he could take it all back, even further, so he could have Lew with him here as well. Sadly, he knows that's not possible, but he still has has the ones here now, including the newest addition to Team 1, to protect.

"So Sam-o, how's it like being a Daddy?"

"Well, Ed, diaper changes, 3 AM feedings, beautiful baby...it's easy," Sam smiles.

"Yeah, ask him again at 3 in the morning," Jules smirks, making the Team laugh.

"Hey! At that hour I can't even find the door so it wouldn't be a fair question," Sam defends himself chuckling.

Suddenly, they all hear footsteps and babbling approaching. They look up to see Winnie carrying Sadie.

"There's Mommy!" Winnie says playfully to the baby, handing her to her mother.

However as Jules stretches her arms to take Sadie, Sam grabs her mid-air," Thanks, Winnie, I'll take her."

Sam smirks at his lovely wife as she playfully glares at him.

"Don't you guys wish they were all here to see this now?" Asks Spike from where he had been sitting quietly, just watching, the whole time.

"Who?" Asks Leah, clearly confused.

"Ya know, Lew, Donna, Jimmy...my father."

Seeing the hurt look on her boyfriend's face, Winnie walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze,"Yeah. But Spike, you know they're gone but they're watching from heaven."

It's a long pause, you can hear nothing but Sadie's babbles, until Spike says, "I can bring them back."

Everyone turns to look at Spike, trying to find a clue on his face wether he's serious or joking.

Ed gives a nervous chuckle. "How?"

Spike smiles," I was hoping you'd ask. Wait." He gets up and runs out, only to return minutes later carrying a large box. He sets it in the middle of the table and starts to open it. The team exchanges curious glances and watch him closely. Finally, the mystery item is revealed. They all stare at the mechanical looking machine that has buttons and wires all over the place.

"Ummm what is it exactly?" Says Sam, asking the precise question on everyone's mind.

"It's a time machine!" Spike exclaims excitedly. "I've been working on it for the past year. I haven't tested it but I'm pretty sure it works, I can feel it!"

Jules is the first one to break the awkward silence, "Ok, why don't we all go home and sleep? Who knows, this may just be a funny dream."

Sam pinches Jules's leg making her jump, "Nope, you're awake."

"Thanks a lot Sam," she glares at him.

"You're welcome, babe," Sam throws her a boyish grin.

Everyone had been watching the Jules & Sam Show, that no one payed attention to Spike turning on and starting up the 'time machine', until Greg brought attention to him.

"Spike, buddy, what are you..."

Greg was cut off as bright lights escaped the machine, making the room spin. The blinding lights and beeping sounds paralyzed those who were in the briefing room and only them for a brief 5 seconds. And finally, as abruptly as it had started, it stopped.

Ed looked around, doing a mental head count, and sighed in relief: everyone was safe and sound. Everyone looked fine, except Sadie, who had obviously been spooked by the supernatural occurrence.

"Well the stupid machine didn't work but it sure scared my daughter," Sam frowned, standing up and walking around, saying soothing things to the 6 month old.

Spike slumped, "I really had hoped it would work, guess its just a piece of junk. I'll get rid of it on..."

Spike's cut short by his phone's ringtone. He picks up his cell, first checking the caller ID. His face pales.

"Everything ok Spike?" Greg asks, concerned.

Spike looks up with a face of disbelief. "It's Lew."

Author's notes: So what do ya think? Leave a review! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Lew?!" Sam asks bewildered, shaking his head, "that's impossible."

Spike tentatively looks at everyone, "Should I answer?"

"Well, go ahead. Put it on speaker." Ed suggests skeptically, not willing to believe it was true until he heard Lew's voice for himself.

Spike answers and places the phone on speaker. "Hello?" He feels the seconds drag...

"Hey, Spike!"

"Lew? Is that you?" The computer geek's eyes are wider than ever, his voice full of emotion.

"Well yeah, who else? Hey so I'm sorry for calling at this hour but I think I missed at what time we come in tomorrow."

Silence.

"Spike? You still there?"

"Ummm yeah, yeah...it's just... Ummm," he looks at the unbelieving faces of his team. His own not believing.

Greg recovers quickly, "Tell him to come in at eight, we'll all meet here at 8."

Spike nods and tells Lew, says his goodbyes and hangs up.

"Well I guess it worked honey," Winnie smiles uneasily, not really knowing if it was a positive or negative thing.

Spike nods slowly and looks up at Winnie but frowns, "Win, you look... Umm...different."

"What do you mean?" The curly haired receptionist asks.

"You look how you looked four years ago. Not that it's a bad thing." He adds with a cheeky grin.

"We all do," Leah observes, taking careful notice of each person in the room."Care to explain Spike?" She adds, raising an eyebrow.

Realization dawns in on the computer genius, "Guys don't you get it? We went back exactly 4 years. It's still friday, still August 11 but in the year 2010 instead of 2014. Everything went back, everything around us, everything, except..."

"Our memories." Sam finishes off for him.

"Exactly."

"Alright everyone, why don't we all meet back here tomorrow at 8 and sort this out, I'm exhausted." Greg sighs, then looks over at Winnie, "Wasn't Marina with you?"

"Yeah but she went to the bathroom."

Greg frowns, struggling to get up and go look for her. Luckily, Jules volunteers to help.

"I'll go." She jogs out of the briefing room. Minutes later she returns, confusion written on her face. "I looked everywhere: She's gone."

Greg looks over at Spike for an explanation.

"She wasn't here 4 years ago," answers Spike quietly, eyes downcast.

"Neither was I or Sadie," states Leah matter-of-factly,"yet, we're here."

"Because you guys were around the machine."

Greg sighs, confused and tired. He rubs his hairless head. "Ok, let's go home. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

Everyone gets up and head to their respective homes. However, surprises await.

**GREG'S POV**

I don't know what just happened, but I'm exhausted and sleep deprived. We'll figure this all out tomorrow. Hopefully there's a logical explanation to all these illogical occurrences.

I get to the parking lot to find my car isn't parked where it was supposed to be and as a matter of fact, it looks newer, just like it did... four years ago. Sigh I get in my car and drive home, to the small apartment I share with Dean.

Oh no, Dean! He wasn't here four years ago. Could he be gone as well? I rush to open the door. Wincing as the pressure puts pain on my bad leg. I throw the door open and begin shouting for my 17 year old son.

"Dean! Dean? Son, where are you?" I frantically search the whole apartment, leaning on my crutch.

No sign of Dean.

**ED'S POV**

I drive home in a frenzy. Did Spike's stupid machine really work? Do we really have Lew back? My mind is filled with all sorts of ideas, but mainly...what if this was just an elaborate prank? But it can't be, I heard his voice.

I get home and quickly unlock the door. Sophie is up waiting for me, leaning against the rail of the staircase. I start walking towards her when I realize something's not right. The house is quiet and my wife looks thinner, different.

"You ok, hon?" Asks Soph, probably noticing the confusion on my face.

"Umm where's Izzie? And Dean?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Dean is asleep upstairs...who's Izzie?" Her face scrunches in question.

My breath catches in my throat. My baby girl is...is...gone! I go over and hug my wife tightly. I need to feel her, have the physical proof that she is still here with me.

"Never mind. Lets go to bed." My voice, nothing more than a whisper, sounds pained. Because there's nothing I can do to fix this.

That night, I can't sleep. I keep thinking, what else have I lost?

**_Maybe going back in time isn't as great as we think. Well, there'll be some good times, and some characters who actually favor it lol_**

**_I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Please read and review to let me know and give me ideas._**

**_Stay tuned cuz we'll find out what kind of surprises are waiting for our other characters in the next chapter & Lew will make his awaited appearance! P.S. give me ideas on what else our characters have lost or have gained!_**

**_Have a great day:)_**


End file.
